


Let's play pretend

by DorianWilde



Series: Fools [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dalton - Freeform, Graduation, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sebastian suppressed the urge to bitch-slap Hunter across the face for two reasons. One, he was not a queen and two, he was so over him. (Sequel to "Everybody's fool")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play pretend

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sebastian suppressed the urge to bitch-slap Hunter across the face for two reasons. One, he was not a queen and two, he was so over him.

He could name five guys to prove it.

"Can we talk?" Hunter kicked the floor, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes fixed on a spot close to Sebastian's feet. He always looked the same, impeccably dressed, tie never loosened, hair never out of place.

Well, at least outside the bedroom. Sebastian kinda made a point to screw up his appearance every chance he got. Or he used to.

 _The past is the past_ , he reminded himself sternly.

Hunter glanced up at him.

"About what?" Sebastian asked loftily, letting him in against his better judgement. He hadn't known Hunter could pull a kicked puppy-look, but there you go.

-'-'-

 _You have no pride at all, do you Sebastian?_  Just two visits and pathetically few words later and here they were.

Should he blame it on the alcohol? Hunter had brought a bottle of tequila, a 'peace offering'. They'd both known how it would end, downing shot after shot, discussing the upcoming  _Nationals_. Hunter had several ideas, and eagerly explained them to Sebastian, pausing after each one to gauge his reaction.

And then they'd taken a break.

Sebastian pulled him down on the bed with him, hands in his hair. "Did you ever play pretend when you were a kid?" he breathed.

"Yeah, sure. All kids do." Hunter put his arm around his waist, running his fingers down his back, kissing his bare shoulder.

_Fuck I'm drunk._

"Let's play pretend, Hunt." Sebastian pulled the covers over their heads, kissing his neck.

"Seb-" Hunter snorted.

"Let's play pretend." Sebastian rolled on top of him. He couldn't see his face properly in the dark and the air was too warm and moist but he liked this little world he'd created. "Let's pretend that when you leave, you wont sneak." Pressing kisses along his jawline he continued. "Let's pretend you wont deny even talking to me behind my back. Let's pretend you wont call me a faggot when you think I won't find out." He tried to kiss Hunter but the other teen turned his face away.

"Sebastian-"

"Shut up." Sebastian forcefully turned his face towards him. "Shut up, I'm trying to play here and you're being rude, interrupting." He nuzzled his hair, breathing in the familiar smell. Being with Hunter was so much dif-

_Sex is just sex. Hunter is more attractive than the guys I've fucked lately, thats all._

"Now, since we're playing pretend," Sebastian continued. "Let's pretend you meant everything you've ever said when we're in bed. Let's pretend I feel that way too and that's completely fine, because there's nothing wrong with lov-liking another guy. Let's pretend you think so too." Hunter had gone very still beneath him. Sebastian usually wasn't a very talkative drunk, but his mouth just kept babbling, fucking everything up. "Let's pretend this means something-"

"Please stop talking," Hunter said brokenly.

"You don't like this game?" Sebastian huffed a laugh. "Fine, let's play another one I  _know_  you like." He began crawling down his body but a hand in his hair stopped him.

"I like your first game. Let's, let's pretend my parents would be fine with this if they knew. Let's pretend I'd do something as crazy as taking you out on a date." Hunter scooted down and kissed him. "Let's pretend I can deal with people talking behind my back." Hunter pulled his fingers through Sebastian's hair, hand a bit unsteady. Sebastian pressed his face against his neck, breath hitching. "Let's pretend we've fallen for each other. Let's pretend it's not completely crazy." Sebastian kissed him roughly.

"I like this game", he whispered.

-'-'-

"Heard you had a date, Clarington," Sebastian drawled, walking into rehearsal. "I hope she put out for you, though why anyone would is beyond me," he added nastily.

"Where the fuck have you been, Sebastian?" Jeff snapped. Sebastian shrugged. "You're almost an hour late!"

"I could have sworn Clarington was standing over there," he pointed at Hunter who was looking at him, frowning. "But his voice is coming from this direction," he continued as if surprised, looking at Jeff. "Peculiar."

"What's that on your shirt?" Hunter asked quietly. Sebastian blinked, then looked down on his rumpled, and, he realized, stained shirt.

"Toothpaste?" he suggested. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I know you don't want to know what us faggots get up to."

"Go change, it's disgusting," Jeff commanded. Sebastian gave him a two-fingerd salute, turned on his heel and walked out, no intention of coming back. Hunter hadn't even told him himself he had a date. He'd overheard some of his fellow  _Warblers_  talking about it.

 _Fuck him. Fucked up. Fucked._  He violently tore his shirt off, the rest of his clothes following. He stared his his body in the mirror.

 _I'm gorgeous. Hot body. Handsome face._  And every single guy at  _Scandals_ wanted him. He could have  _anyone_  he wanted. He turned away, pulling his fingers through his hair. He felt sick. Suddenly angry, he slammed his fist into the wall. The pain shot through him, made his heart skip a beat then calmed him down. Putting on a robe he walked towards the showers, needing to wash yesterday off his skin.

-'-'-

He was running. He always felt unstoppable when he ran, like no one or nothing could catch him, like all the shit that was his life couldn't catch up if he ran fast enough. And right now, Hunter Clarington needed to run faster than the speed of light.

He missed Sebastian. He was so angry at him, and at himself but mostly he just missed him. He should never had agreed to go on the stupid date, but the girl had been really hot and, well, it would have been really suspicious if he'd turned her down.

Besides, it wasn't like he and Sebastian were a couple or anything.

He'd wanted to follow Sebastian when he'd walked out of practise. He hadn't thought Sebastian would find out about the date, but obviously he had. And he'd gotten revenge.

Hunter picked up his pace. Sebastian had looked like the figurehead of walk-of-shame; messy hair, blood shot eyes and yesterday's clothes.

Hunter had wanted to run after him, cling to him, stake his claim. He'd wanted to scream at him, demand he never ever touch someone else again.

The entire thing was utter madness. How had they even come to this? Hunter had tried to stay away, but just seeing him do ordinary things like laugh with his friends or dance in glee-club made his heart skip a beat. And the way it had ended the first time.

**it's been fun, but this faggot's moving on**

He'd re-read the text several times, like the words would change. He was great at keeping up appearances, but every time he felt Sebastian's eyes on him he'd wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 _Faggot._  He shouldn't have called him that, but he'd been scared. No-one could know. Don't ask don't tell - he'd learned that rule early, having both parents in the army. Maybe they hadn't meant to drill that into him, but it had stuck anyway. And if there'd ever been thoughts about boys, well, he'd squashed them.  _I'm not even remotely bi-curious._

Eight weeks ago he'd walked past Sebastian's door, on his way to somewhere he couldn't remember. Without meaning to he'd stopped, turned and knocked, heart pounding, palms sweating. And they'd begun this madness all over again. Except for this game they played.

"Let's pretend I'm going to walk you to class tomorrow."

"Let's pretend I'll actually miss your ugly face."

"Let's pretend I love you."

What was he doing? He had to end it. Except.

Except he couldn't. Then again, maybe he'd already unintentionally ended it? Sebastian hadn't knocked on his door last night, and hadn't answered Hunter when he'd knocked on his.

He pushed himself even harder, pulse pounding in his ears, calfs aching.

 _Just a few more feet, you can do it!_ He threw himself down on the grass, having finally completed his third lap. Panting, he stretched his arms up over his head, his entire body exuding heat like a radiator.

"You know, you, on your back panting, gives me a strange feeling of deja-vu," a voice drawled above him. Hunter craned his neck backwards to look at Sebastian, hands in the pockets of his coat, smirking at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm." Sebastian stuck his hand out, helping him get to his feet. "You run really fast", he said randomly.

"Thanks." He scratched his chest, t-shirt completely soaked. "I should hurry, I have to shower before rehearsal."

"...you want some help with that." Sebastian gave him a  _look_.

_No no no no no._

"Yes. That's very considerate of you," Hunter snarked. He knew Sebastian noticed him searching their surroundings, but the other guy didn't comment it.

"What can I say? My malicious exterior hides a sensitive and caring soul."

"Right."

-'-'-

"No more stalling." Sebastian reached for his pants, searching the pockets until he came up with an envelope. "Got yours?" he asked as he sat back down on Hunter's bed.

"Yeah." Hunter reached over and picked up his own envelope from his nightstand."Let's just do this." Both ripped their respective envelopes open.

"Yes!" Sebastian crowed, punching the air.

"You got in?"

"No, I just shouted yes cause I really don't want to go to  _Yale_."

"Funny."

"I know. Well?"

"We're gonna be classmates. Again", Hunter said gravelly.

"The horror", Sebastian grinned. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well, this calls for a celebration", he decided, reaching for Hunter.

"Had something in mind?"

"Candlelight dinner in the moonlight?" he suggested, running his hand up and down his thigh.

"I dunno-" Hunter said, making an exaggerated thoughtful face.

"Scared of werewolves?" Sebastian asked, pushing him back on the bed.

"One can't be too careful these days."

"I still can't believe you watch that shit-"

" _Buffy_  is not shit!"

"And I can't believe you made me watch it-"

"I  _shared_  it with you, you should be thanking me."

"Admit it, you watch it because you think Xander's hot-"

"Xander is not hot!"

"I dunno, he's got this nerdish charm going on. Kind of like you."

"Oh fuck you."

"That works too."

"You just had to go there, didn't you?"

Sebastian laughed.

-'-'-

"You look very handsome, darling."

"Thank you mother." His mother fussed a bit with the collar of his gown, straightening the ugly square hat. He missed his blazer already.

"We're very proud of you Hunter." Hunter smiled, standing even straighter.

"Thank you father." His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"And now you're off to  _Yale_." His parents exchanged pleased looks.

"Hey Hunter, have you decided if you're coming tonight?" How Sebastian managed to look good in a maroon gown and a stupid ugly hat was beyond him.

"Um not yet." Hunter looked away from Sebastian's shining green eyes. It felt wrong to stand here with his parents on one side and his lover on the other. Pulse picking up he suddenly felt faint.

 _What's wrong with me?_  He kept his eyes away from the other teen, looking anywhere else.

"Introductions, Hunter," his father chastised him.

"Oh yeah." Hunter cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Mother, father, this is Sebastian. He's, um-"  _been my lover for six months and I think he's maybe something more_ "-he's one of  _the_   _Warblers_. Sebastian, these are my parents." He forced himself to look at Sebastian again. His eyes had stopped shining, instead they were dull and cold.

"A pleasure", Sebastian said, smiling pleasantly, nodding politely. "I'll be going to Yale as well, but I'm sure Hunter's told you that?"

"No, actually, he, um." Hunter's mother looked embarrassed.

"Hasn't mentioned me", Sebastian finished her sentence, not missing a beat. "We're not really that close," Sebastian said, smile still in place. "I'll look after him though, don't worry", he joked, winking. Hunter's parents laughed politely. The mood bordered on awkward. "Well, let me know when you've made up your mind."

"Does the party begin very early? We're having dinner with Monica and John, friend's of the family", Hunter's mother gave Sebastian a tense smile. "Mindy's coming. You remember Mindy, Hunter?"

"Sure."

"Sweet girl," his father added.

"Yeah." He honest to god was physically unable to look at Sebastian.

_Stop talking. Pleasestoptalking._

"Well, sounds like your evening is full. See ya captain," Sebastian drawled, walking off.

_Don't go. Please._

"Nice young man," his mother said.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded, staring at the ground.

-'-'-

Sebastian woke up angry. The anger made even his hangover pale.

It's not like he'd thought Hunter would introduce him as anything but a friend.

 _He didn't introduce you as a friend though, did he? 'One of_ theWarblers _.'_ Like they didn't really know each other.

_Let's play pretend._

'This is Sebastian Smythe, a dear friend of mine. He's the other lead in  _the Warblers._ '

'Oh I know that, you've told me. Very nice to meet you."

'You're the other one who's going to Yale?"

'That's right sir, I didn't know Hunter had told you that.'

'He talks a lot about his friends. He seemed really excited about you going together.'

'Mother!'

'Hey, by the way, you tagging along tonight?'

'Of course, wouldn't miss it.' Our last night together until fall. Like I'd even imagine being somewhere else.

_Get real, Smythe. Don't be such a fucking sap._

In the end, Hunter had made a no-show. As far as Sebastian knew. Then again, he'd passed out drunk before ten.

He kicked the bed. "Fucking cunt." Sitting down heavily on it, he put his face in his hands.

 _Let's play pretend._ He laughed bitterly at himself, getting to his feet. After washing himself off, brushing his teeth and getting dressed he was ready to leave. Once again sitting down on the bed he picked up the graphic novel he'd bought a few days ago. Glancing at his packed bags it suddenly hit him, he'd be leaving  _Dalton_  in a few minutes. Like. Forever.

_Fuck._

Someone knocked on the door. Before even realizing he'd gotten up, he'd opened it.

"Hi dad." He wasn't disappointed. Honest.

"Bas." His father smiled at him, using his childhood nickname. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

_Get real, Sebastian. Playing pretend is for kids._


End file.
